Juste un saut
by Zaarel
Summary: NON! Pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi? Accroché à la barrière de sécurité il s'y refuse totalement, pourtant, n'est-ce pas qu'un petit saut?


**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Hum… je tiens à préciser que cet OS est un peu à part, il ne parle pas de la découverte de la relation Hotch/Spencer.**

**Personnellement, je le considère plutôt comme un « interlude » ^^**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que les autres :D**

Spencer se pencha légèrement en avant, juste légèrement, pas trop, juste ce qu'il fallait pour pouvoir voir… En fait, voir était sans doute une mauvaise idée… Une courte mèche de cheveux s'échappa de son attache et fila sur sa joue, il la replaça plus loin et ferma les yeux.

_Inspire, expire. Tout va bien Spencer, tout va bien !_

Ses yeux se rouvrirent lentement et le soleil se décida enfin a sortir de derrière le petit nuage qui tentait de le camoufler. Son ombre, immense et difforme, s'étendait sur le bitume a côté de lui. Une légère brise le caressa comme pour le rassurer.

_Tout va bien se passer Spencer, tu n'es plus un enfant ! Tu peux le faire ! De quoi a tu peur bon sang !_

Il avait beau s'insulter mentalement, tenter de s'auto-rassurer, pas moyen, il avait toujours cette peur panique bien ancré au plus profond de lui. Ce qu'il allait faire était contre tous les instincts les plus primaire d'un être vivant !

_Voyons, des gens sautent de ponts tous les jours ! Alors calme-toi ! Et vas-y !_

Ah, non, cette pensée curieusement ne le rassurait pas, mais alors PAS du TOUT !

Il entendit de vagues murmures derrière lui et ferma les yeux les bras fermement agrippés à la barrière de sécurité.

Oh lala… Pourquoi ce genre de chose n'arrivait qu'a lui ?

Il poussa un léger gémissement plaintif et entendit un petit rire derrière lui.

-Alors Beau gosse ? On se dégonfle ?

-La ferme, couina le génie dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs au vide devant lui.

_Pourquoi ne puis-je pas parler normalement ? Pourquoi MOI ?_

-Dès que vous vous sentez près, prenez votre temps.

La voix calme de la femme a quelques mètres de lui le rassura.

Il prit une brève inspiration, avant de tourner la tête vers la droite, appuyé à la balustrade un petit sourire narquois aux lèvres il le défiait du regard de sauter.

-Sois sur que s'il m'arrive quoique ce soit, mon esprit viendra te hanter !

Seul un éclat de rire lui répondit. Il ferma les yeux, les plissa pour qu'ils soit les plus fermés possible, sa respiration était tremblante, a vrai dire, il était persuadée qu'il tremblait totalement !

-Je le déteste, je le déteste, je le déteste….

Un hurlement s'échappa de sa gorge alors qu'il sautait, plaçant ses mains de façon sécuritaire, comme l'avait expliqué Carla de nombreuses fois, quelques minutes plus tôt . Son estomac sembla s'être détaché des autres organes et parois de son corps, pour se promener librement. Ses abdos contractés au maximum, il ouvrit les yeux et ses hurlements s'intensifièrent alors qu'il voyait le sol se rapprocher de plus en plus.

_Ca va lâcher, ça va lâcher, ça va lâcher !_

Une brusque traction dans ses jambes lui appris, que non, l'élastique n'avait pas lâché. Il aurait pu pleurer de soulagement s'il n'était pas encore en train de se balancer dans le vide. Il se balança en formant de grand arc de cercle et ne put empêcher un immense sourire d'apparaitre sur son visage. Il était bien entendu hors de question qu'il avoue avoir apprécier ! Le treuil fini par s'actionner et il se sentit doucement être remonté sur le pont où Morgan et le reste de l'équipe l'attendait. Il remarqua alors que ses cheveux s'étaient décroché et apparaissaient désormais au coin de ses yeux.

_Je vais avoir l'air d'un hérisson en peluche une fois en haut…_

Bon, en fait, en toute franchise… ce n'était pas si mal…

Des mains l'agrippèrent pour l'aider à revenir sur la terre ferme et l'aidèrent à enlever son équipement avec une vitesse ahurissante. Il s'écroula sur la barrière de sécurité, peu sur de ses jambes flageolantes. Morgan à ces côtés affichait un immense sourie et toute l'équipe se précipita sur lui. Pénélope, caméra en main fit un gros plan sur son visage et il ne put résister à l'envie puéril de lui tirer la langue. Il glissa une main nerveuse dans ces cheveux avant de baisser soudainement les yeux vers le poids arrivé brutalement sur ses jambes, manquant de le faire tomber. Un sourire tendre étira ses lèvres alors que Jack levait la tête vers lui, tenant fermement sa jambe contre lui, comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas de nouveau sauter.

-Tu va bien Super-Spencer, hein ?

Spencer eut un léger rire avant de le rassurer. « Super-Spencer » était le nouveau surnom que lui avait trouvé Jack en apprenant qu'il allait sauter à l'élastique, et « voler comme Superman ». Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard brillant d'Aaron. Son patron esquissa un léger sourire avant d'attraper Jack pour lui permettre de pouvoir marcher un peu.

-Alors, Super-Spencer ? Comment c'était ? Tu as aimé ?

La voix empli de rire a peine contenu de Morgan le fit sourire avant qu'il ne se tourne vivement vers le métis et enfonce un index rageur dans la poitrine musculeuse de son intenable collègue.

-Une chose est sûre Morgan, je ne parierai plus JAMAIS avec toi, tu m'entends ? JAMAIS !

Morgan éclata de rire avec Pénélope et JJ, Spencer foudroya l'homme et ses complices du regard, Rossi parvient à dissimuler son rire en se penchant vers Jack pour lui souffler quelques paroles qui firent glousser le garçonnet.

Spencer leva les yeux au ciel avec un léger sourire, et croisa le regard d'Aaron, un regard doux, amusé mais surtout emplit de tendresse, un regard qui le fit baisser les yeux et sourire davantage encore.

Finalement, cette journée n'était pas si horrible qu'il l'avait craint.

**Voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, en espérant que vous ayez aimer, **

**A une prochaine fois, **

**Zaarel'**


End file.
